How to Sea Again
by ChocoMilkLove
Summary: Katniss refused to leave Finnick to the mutts. He is alive and safely in district twelve recovering, but the last thing he remembers is being told Peeta tried to strangle Katniss. Will he come to remember his marriage and child on the way? Or will he fall for the girl on fire? This is my first story so feel free to give me feedback :) thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_ There's a human cry from below. "Someone's still alive," I plead._

_ "No, Katniss. They're not coming," says Gale. "Only the mutts are."_

_ Unable to accept it, I shine the light from Cressida's gun down the shaft. Far below, I can just make out Finnick, struggling to hang on as three mutts tear at him. As one yanks back his head about to take the death bite, something bizarre happens. It's as if I'm Finnick, watching images of my life flash by. The mast of a boat, a silver parachute, Mags laughing, a pink sky, Beetee's trident, Annie in her wedding dress, waves breaking over rocks. Then it's over._

_ I'm snapped back with Gale pulling at me to leave him behind. My mind reaches for Finnick, to protect him like I've failed to for so many people. Boggs. Those people in the District 8 hospital. Rue. My father. Everything around me is moving slow. And that's when I do it._

Finnick's POV

I open my eyes. Everything is unfamiliar. My mind numbly takes it all in. Snow is gently falling outside the winow. The room's color color schemes are simple and the furniture is plain. I allow myself to breathe out. This isn't the Capitol.

"Finnick!"

I turn. A wide-eyed Peeta stares down at me. He seems almost normal. Didn't he just try to strangle his star-crossed lover?

Katniss walks in with a tray of food. "Finnick," she smiles, "you're finally awake."

"What do you mean finally?" I ask dumbly, "Where am I?"

"You're at my house," Katniss says, bringing some food to me. "We brought you here after we took the Capitol. After," she hesitates, seems like she's struggling to get something out, "never mind."

Peeta senses my confusion and adds, "You were just discharged from the hospital a few days ago. This is the first time you've been conscious in a few months."

"Wait," I say, "what do you mean we took the Capitol? And a few months? You guys are just lying to me, right?"

"Finnick?" Katniss says slowly, "What exactly do you remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Katniss's POV

He looks like he is being serious. I glance over at Peeta and he shrugs his shoulders. I take a breath, "Finnick? What exactly do you remember?"

"Well," he says, "I remember hearing the mission was a success. I remember looking for Annie. Then I remember being told that Peeta tried to strangle you, which I don't really believe because he looks perfectly sane right now."

Peeta seems to have some regret flicker through his eyes. "It was a misunderstanding!" he shouts defensively. "The Capitol hijacked me and made all of my memories of Katniss bad and horrible and-"

"Peeta," I stop him, "let's not overwhelm him. He has a lot he needs to catch up on as it is. How about we go and eat this food before it gets cold."

* * *

Finnick's POV

There's silence as we eat. Peeta looks uncomfortable and Katniss is tapping her foot impatiently. They haven't told me anything and so I shift in my seat. Hunger takes over and I take a few more big bites.

Peeta pushes his chair out and stands up. "Thanks for dinner, Katniss."

"No problem."

"I'm going to go home for the night," he says pushing his chair back in and walking toward the door. "Finnick," he says nodding at me.

"Bye, Mellarck."

Peeta leaves quickly without another word. I hear the door shut and I look back to Katniss. She just shakes her head at me.

"Don't ask," she starts "because you really don't want to know."

"I wasn't going to ask about that, Katniss. I have a lot of other questions that I need answered."

"I know," she sighs, "go ahead."

"First of all, why was I in the hospital? Peeta said I've been out cold for several months and that the rebels won the war."

"Well I guess I should just start from the rescue mission, then."

"That could clear a lot up."

She clears her throat, "The rescue mission went great. Not many injuries. Everyone returned. Annie immediately went looking for you and I immediately went looking for Peeta. Haymitch and I didn't expect him to go for my throat so Boggs was the one that knocked him out. The Capitol had hijacked him, used tracker jacker venom to distort his memories of me. We tried to fix him but very little progress was made. I knew that my Peeta was gone forever and resolved to kill Snow. I trained and got to go to the Capitol with a team that included you and Gale. We started our long journey to the center of the Capitol and ended up losing most of our regime. Eventually, we made it and there were deadly traps everywhere. Killing the innocent. Due to your injuries we left you at our safe house. We ended up taking the Capitol."

"Is that why dinner was so awkward? Peeta is still trying to figure out reality from fiction?"

"It wasn't awkward!" I give her a look. "Okay, fine. It was. It's just been hard for Peeta and I. But we aren't here to council me, this is for you."

"Okay, Ms. Everdeen," he says with a wink, "then shall I cook dessert for the young lady who served me this delicious dinner?"

I know she didn't tell me everything. I felt her holding back, but I could tell she was struggling finding the right words to say. She seems like she's been trying to hold it together for me, so I should return the favor. Or at least try to.

Katniss's POV

"Oh, Kitty Kat!" hollers Finnick. "I made you some cookies!"

Finnick comes out in a ridiculous apron. If its pink color isn't enough, it also has a frilly trim. I sit there and smirk. "I guess all that beauty sleep you got is paying off," I say.

He pretends he's flattered, "Why, you're just saying that! Or," he says stepping closer with the tray of cookies, "do you really think I'm beautiful?" He bats his eyes.

I laugh and shove him a little bit. "Let's not get carried away, pretty princess."

"Well, since we're independent women," he says, "I think we should eat some cookies and talk about boys."

"I'm all for eating cookies," I say snatching one, "but as for talking about love lives, mine has seen better days and yours isn't even in your memory."

"Fair enough," he says biting into one. "Where is Gale anyway?"

I hesitate. "He got a job in another district. We haven't talked in a while."

* * *

_"Katniss, I love you."_

_ "Gale," I sob, "please. Don't go."_

_ "Don't worry, Katnip," he assures me almost inaudibly, "Peeta can take care of you now."_

_ I press my lips to his. "Don't leave me."_

I wake up to the smell of breakfast. I walk down to the kitchen and find Peeta talking to Greasy Sae. I walk over and sit down. Greasy Sae puts a bowl down in front of me.

"Eat up!"

I smile at her. "Thank you," I say as she leaves.

Peeta smiles at me then looks at the ground. That's not a good sign. I decide it would be best to cut to the chase.

"Peeta, I think you should go take care of Annie while I help Finnick remember everything."

"What? No. Katniss," he protests, "I can't go there. I need to stay here with you! You can't convince me otherwise."

Here we go. "Peeta, don't do this."

"I'm not going to fight about this!" he shouts. "I need to stay here and help you through this!"

"Peeta, I can handle it! I've been through worse. Annie needs someone to take care of her and Finnick needs to try to remember everything on his own."

"I'm not going! Gale gave in to what you wanted and we see where that got him."

I twitch. He shouldn't have said that. "Peeta, I-"

"Bread boy," Finnick says walking in, obviously he overheard everything, "I'll take good care of her. Can I trust you to take good care of Annie?"

"But Katniss-"

"Will be fine with me. And I need her to help me remember stuff."

"I-I-I, b-but," Peeta stammers. He searches for me to suddenly switch sides but I just cross my arms. He pushes on his temple as if he has a bad migraine. I take a step closer but his eyes seem to look right though me. I see emotions shoot through his eyes. Confusion. Disbelief. Hope. Disappointment. Fear.

"Peeta," I try to get to him but fail. And that's when anger flashes in his eyes and he lunges at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peeta's POV

_My mind gets fuzzy. Darkness threatens to replace my sight. _

_"I'm not going! Gale gave in to what you wanted and we see where that got him."_

_ No. What am I saying?_

_ "Peeta," Katniss says, trying to reason with me, "I-"_

_ Real or unreal? Does she really want to send me away? Does she really think I'll leave her here with Finnick? She needs me. I need her. What happens when I don't have someone to help me see?_

_ "Bread boy," my attention turns to Finnick, who seems completely fine and happy in his ignorance. "I'll take good care of her. Can I trust you to take good care of Annie?"_

_ Annie? No. I only protect Katniss. Katniss is the girl I'm in love with. She helped me survive in the Games. I love her. I'd do anything to protect her and she'd do anything to protect me. My mind swirls. Katniss wouldn't tell me to leave her. Why is she telling me to go away? There's only one way this makes sense. That's not Katniss. That's a mutt. Is it a mutt? Is it Katniss? No. It can't be._

_ "But Katniss-" I say turning to her._

_ "Will be fine with me."_

_ He's a mutt. _

_ "I-I-I, b-but," I can't find my words. I need her. But she's just standing there. That isn't Katniss. No. It is. It isn't? My temples feel such pressure everything is getting black. I need to save Katniss. I feel myself falling forward and my memory goes black._

"Katniss!" I shout, waking violently.

"She's back in twelve."

I turn to see a less than sober Haymitch next to me. His greasy hair sticks to his face and he sticks of alcohol.

"Where are we going?" I ask, perplexed.

"District 4. You're going to take care of Annie while Finnick takes care of Katniss."

Finnick. "Don't you mean Katniss takes care of Finnick?"

He shrugs. "That's how she explained it. Something tells me he's the one that's going to help her recover."

I sigh. Then, it hits me. "Is Katniss okay?"

Haymitch just shakes his head at me. "Let's stop talking about Katniss. Something tells me Annie would much rather talk about Finnick."

"Finnick," I sneer, "is not my favorite subject."

"You better learn to make him be. Unless you have other ideas."

Katniss's POV

I can't shake that look in his eyes. He looked like he was absent of every memory, every part that made him Peeta. I shudder. It was like he was a mutt.

"Ow," I position my shoulder away from Finnick.

"Sorry," he says, cleaning out the cuts. "I'm not exactly an expert at this."

"It's okay." I look at the bloody tissues and decide to focus my attention elsewhere. I look at Finnick. His sea green eyes are focused on the slices down my shoulder and arm. I see his worry and determination in them.

"No," he says after a long pause, "I'm sorry that I didn't pin Peeta down sooner. I didn't think he'd go all mutt on us."

"On me," I correct.

"Oh, Katniss," he says refocusing on the cut on my cheek, "you know he didn't mean it. It was a small relapse."

"Small?" I huff. "He would have skinned me if you weren't here."

"Well why do you think I'm here?" he smiles. "Want another cookie?"

"Leftov-" Finnick puts a finger to my lips before I can finish.

"Finnipoo," he says batting his eyes, mimicking my voice, "do you mean you have more of those delicious cookies that are like heaven?! Not even Capitol food is better than those!"

I look at him and give him a look. I think of something clever to say in return. "Yeah, Kitty Kat!" I say, mimicking his suave, manly voice. "I know you only find me seductive in my manly man pink, frilly apron." I run my hand through my hair, wink, and give my best take on a Finnick style grin.

He laughs. "I never said I was seductive but I'll take what I can get, Kitty."

I roll my eyes as he finishes cleaning and covering my cuts. "Don't flatter yourself," I say hopping off the counter.

"Idea!" Finnick shouts. "Wait here!"

I stand in the kitchen as he sprints away. I laugh to myself. Seductive. As if he could seduce me. He sprints back in. I look at what he's holding.

"Not now, Finnick," I whine.

"Yes now!"

Finnick's POV

I hold out a swimsuit to her but she doesn't budge. So I shrug and throw her over my shoulder. I'm going swimming and she's coming.

"FINNICK!" she yells, flailing.

"Chill, Katniss. Swimming is fun."

She sighs but doesn't give me much more trouble.

* * *

"Finnick, what are you doing?" she says in a panic, covering her eyes.

"Changing into my suit?"

"Couldn't you have done this at the house?"

"Yeah," I admit, "but it's fun to watch you squirm! It's nothing you haven't seen before, Katniss. Now change into yours."

"No thanks, I'd rather not."

"Come on," I say pulling up my swim trunks, "don't kill ALL of my fun. Don't get me wrong, I like swimming, but can't you just come in already?"

"No."

Wow, she's so stubborn. It's almost cute.

"Stop being so innocent. Just change! I won't look."

"You want me to swim?"

"YES, Kat," I groan, "so change."

She puts her hands on her hips and stares at me for a few seconds. "I don't need a bathing suit."

Before I have time to question her, she pulls off her pants and shirt then dives into the water. I stare at her swimming around.

"What?" she asks innocently. "I'm just swimming."

* * *

**My darlings! You are too wonderful! Feel free to PM me with ideas/suggestions. I'm kind of making this up as i go :P so all ideas are welcome :) I will update as often as I can. I'm thinking about starting a new story but I figure that i may as well wait until this one really gets rolling. It would be modern and i already have the exact plot for that. You can PM me with questions/comments/opinions! Also, review if you'd like :D**

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****Finnick's POV

I stand in shock for a few seconds then hold my laughter back. Damn, Kitty has some game. Obviously, I'm the hot one here, though. I can't let her show me up, now can I?

"I thought you didn't want to swim."

"Well I was wrong. This is_ soooo _fun. The only thing that could make it better would be if you came in."

Someone's being sarcastic. "I don't know," I say casually strolling over, "don't want to impress you with my intense skill. Oh yeah," I dip my foot in the pond, "and the water is far too sassy for my liking."

"Just come in!" she shouts.

"Okay, okay," I wink, "you don't have to beg."

I toss her the swimsuit I brought for her. She catches it and raises her eyebrows.

"Might take the sass level down to a manageable level."

She rolls her eyes and puts it on. I dive in. She watches me swim for a few minutes. Her gaze is intense. I give in and finally break the silence.

"What? I know I'm gorgeous but you usually don't stare so much."

"Oh, it's nothing," she says trailing off, "I'm just not as impressed as I thought I'd be."

"Is that a challenge, Ms. Everdeen?"

Before she can answer, I plunge down. I can hold my breath for a really long time so I stay under for a minute. She starts to scan her surroundings. Two minutes. She starts looking a little more frantically. Three minutes. Here goes nothing. I yank her under by her ankle. Panic spreads throughout her body like wildfire. Her limbs thrash wildly and she seems terrified. I decide I should get her to the surface. Fast.

I pull her up and she coughs and gasps for air.

"You okay?" I ask.

She calms down, turns to me, and smiles. "Finnick Odair, you may just be the worst person on this planet." She proceeds to slap me straight across the face.

That's going to leave a mark. I regain my composure. "But I bake the best cookies ever, right?"

She scoffs. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, wait, wait!" I scream. "Katniss, I'm sorry! Please don't leave."

"Why should I stay?"

"Because you're pretty and I'm hot and together we can rendezvous in mutual beauty." I bat my eyes and smile my biggest, cheesiest smile.

"Fine, but no more drowning or nudity can take place."

"Taking away all the fun?" I tease. "Fine." I dramatically flip my hair and swim away.

Katniss's POV

Hair flip. Classy.

I watch him swim away. The boy isn't deprived of muscle, that's for sure. You'd think that after several months in the hospital it would fade, but no. He's got some nice hair, too. Those eyes, man they're bright and happy.

"Are you checking me out, Katniss?"

Crap. "What? No."

"Someone's being defensive," he smiles.

I really shouldn't have given him this satisfaction. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to We swim around a while longer.

"I'm literally a prune. Can we go?" I see him paddling on his back a few feet away.

"Okay, you going to make food for me?"

"What happened to Finnick, pastry chef extraordinaire?"

"He left because of the nudity limitation. And plus, dinner isn't dessert."

"Fair enough." We swim to the edge of the pond and walk out. I grab my clothes and decide to wait until we get to the house to put them back on.

I turn back to Finnick. "Hey, Fin-"

He's staring at me. "Finnick." It takes him a few moments longer to realize I'm looking at him."

"Oh," he says rubbing the back of his neck, "yeah?"

"You starting to remember anything yet?"

He stops and thinks. "Not really. I vaguely remember being in the Capitol. Watching a building burn or something."

"Okay," I breathe, "I'll let you ask some questions when we get back."

He furrows his eyebrows and walks over. "We don't have to."

"No, you have to start working on this."

"Well," he says, stepping so we're face to face, "you look really distressed. I don't want you to be."

He hugs me. I slowly wrap my arms around him. "Thanks."

We get home and I make dinner. We eat and head to sleep. I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I have to call Peeta. I gently drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Not even gonna come up with any excuses.**

**The wait is over, lovlies, so here we go! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Katniss's POV

"What do you mean I can't talk to him?!" I scream through the phone.

"Look, sweetheart," Haymitch begins, "you just sent the boy away. You can't just call him up like he didn't snap at you."

My hand wanders to where my bandages on my cheek are. "But-"

"But nothing," he cuts me off, "no means no."

"Haymitch!" I'm answered by nothing. "He hung up on me."

"Well you _were_ giving some of that famous Katniss attitude."

I jump. "Finnick. Don't sneak up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking. I was hungry."

I take a can off of the shelf and throw it to him. "There. Breakfast."

"Thanks," he says, catching it. "So what's going on with the Peeta situation?"

"Haymitch wouldn't let me talk to him." I pout.

"Probably a wise choice. Why do you need to talk to him so soon anyway? Is my cookie recipe really that bad?"

I roll my eyes. "No. I'm just," i trail off, "worried."

"Breathe, Katniss. He's with Haymitch. And Annie. He will be okay, so don't stress yourself out too much."

I sigh and start to walk out of the room. At the door I pause. "Thank you."

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by fast. I taught Finnick how to hunt, he taught me to hold my breath for a long time. We swam. We hunted. We kept ourselves busy. Surprisingly, Finnick's cookies were improving. They started to look and taste like the ones Peeta's family made. All in all, I was happy.

"And now!" Finnick exclaimed, "Prepare to be astounded!"

I cock my eyebrows. "What? You going to make a puppy appear from no where?"

He gives me an unamused face. "No. But I might work on learning how to make you disappear."

"Get on with it."

He mumbles to himself. "Chocolate cake! Prepared my none other than the amazing, beautiful, fun, sexy, tall, gorgeous, smart-"

"Finnick."

"-marvelous Finnick." He reveals the cake and i have got to say, it looks pretty good.

"I'm actually impressed."

He jumps up and down. "YES! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" He cuts a piece for himself and a piece for me.

He hands it to me. "Thanks."

I look at the moist, crumbly cake before me. The frosting is piled on thick and it smells pretty good. I scoop up a piece on my fork and bring it towards my mouth. Closer, closer, then right as its about to touch my lips, I stop.

"Finnick. Is there any way you could stop breathing down my neck?"

"Sorry," he says, shuffling uncomfortable until deciding to take a seat across from me. "Continue."

I eat the first bite. It's really good. I continue eating and finally look up to see Finnick staring at me, smiling.

"What?" I say.

"You're smiling."

"So?"

"You usually don't smile like that. You must really love that cake."

"Don't flatter yourself," I say, "it was decent at best."

He keeps staring at me. "What? Is it all over my mouth?"

"No," he says shaking his head, "it's just, you're really something, Katniss Everdeen. You're really something special."

I try to hide my rosy cheeks and get up. "I better get some sleep," I scurry toward my room.

"Hey, Katniss."

I stop. "Yes?" My heart pounds.

"I need to tell you something tomorrow."

I nod and walk away quickly.

* * *

_"Katniss!" Gale yells as I jump_, _his eyes wild with fear._

_I brace myself for impact and hit the ground hard. I hear a shriek of pain but ignore it. Even if it is me my adrenaline is the only thing I feel. I grab my nightlock and shove it down a mutt's throat. Another lies motionless a few feet away. I scan around me, searching. Then I spot him, almost unconscious, moaning on the ground. I run to him and throw his limp form over my shoulder. The ground rings with the pounding of mutts' feet. I start climbing up the ladder but the mutts are faster. I feel one grab my ankle and i try to shake it loose. It's no use._

_"Incoming!" An arrow flies down and hits the mutt, which cuts through the mutt's arm. I make it to the top and Gale pulls me up. _

_"Nightlock, nightlock, nightlock." The explosion echoes in my ears. We run off, not daring to look behind us._

_"Katniss."_

"Katniss!" Finnick shakes me awake. "Are you okay?"

I turn to him and hug him. He slowly wraps his arms around me.

"It's okay," he says, "it was only a dream. You're safe, its okay."

His words comfort me as tears stream down my face. And slowly I relax. Right as i drift into unconsciousness i hear him say something. I'm not sure if it was real or not but i hope it is. "I will _never_ let you go."

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so I'm hoping to update it again tomorrow. Thanks for reading! You all are wonderful and i hope you continue to read :) ideas, thoughts, comments, go ahead! Feel free to PM me as well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Not sure how i'm feeling on this chapter, guys. I'm kind of at a loss on the whole Finnick-Katniss thing so i'm going to focus on Peeta's POV in the next chapter. But i'll make sure to go through the whole dramatic thing between them when i'm inspired...I'll listen to music or something. But yeah, i'll do better next chapter :) i have a lot of ideas that i hope to organize in Peeta's mind :P anyway, enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

Finnick's POV

I haven't slept much at all. Or moved for that matter. I've been worried about her. Katniss. That nightmare must have been pretty bad Her brunette hair falls gently on her cheeks. I tuck it behind her ear. I may be exhausted but I feel surprisingly serene. Maybe this is why Mellark can't get enough of her. The comfort received from protecting her. It's like to her, I'm perfect. Well, not me, but whatever.

Her body shifts closer to mine. Wow, shes warm.

Her eyes flicker open. "Why are you smiling?"

"Good morning to you too, Kitty. Forgot happiness was a crime in this household."

"You look terrible."

"Thanks, you always know _just _what to say to make me swoon." I yawn.

Concern flashes in her eyes. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Sleep? Why would I need that? I'm as gorgeous as ever."

"Finnick, I don't want you to-"

"Katniss, it's fine. I'm really not even tired."

"Your eyelids are practically drooping."

"That happens when they're overloaded with awesome."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Well I better get dressed so that I can go hunting."

"Oh sweet, I'll come."

"No, I'm going alone."

"Come on, it'll be f-"

"No, Finnick, I'm going alone."

Without another word I release her and dump her body onto the bed. My feet head straight for the door and it shuts behind me.

A little dramatic for my taste but I'm mad. Why does she suddenly want to be away from me?

Katniss's POV

The crisp morning air rakes through my hair. It's really quiet. Finnick can barely keep his mouth shut when he comes. I frown. I need to focus. I left Finnick there for a reason.

"Stop thinking about it, Katniss," I whisper to myself. I wonder what he's thinking right now. What he's doing.

A stick cracks and leaves rustle. I turn my head and see a deer. Deep breath. I put my bow up. Draw back. Aim.

Finnick's POV

"She blew me off." The words still taste wrong on my lips.

The reality of it still isn't computing. Things were good. I was happy. She was happy. Or at least I thought so. What went wrong?

I'm laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling when I hear the door open and shut. Katniss. She walks in and takes off her boots. Slowly she walks across the living room and around a few time until she stands before me.

"Hey."

I sit up. "Hey." What do I say? "You get anything?"

"No."

"Oh," I say, shocked, "distracted?"

She nods, "I guess so." There's a long silence until she breaks it. "I'm sorry about earlier."

I was hoping we would avoid this. "It was no big deal."

"Okay," she says, turning to walk away.

"But-"

"But what?" she turns back.

"But why did you have to go alone?" Stupid curiosity.

"Just needed to clear my head." She thinks this is a substantial answer and turns away once again.

"Of what?"

She shoots me a look, "Why are you suddenly so inquisitive?"

"Why can't you just answer my questions like a normal person."

"Since when do you like normal people? You're in love with Annie."

Ouch. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, _I'm sorry, _did I hurt your feelings?" Her condescending tone is not helping my temper.

"What's your problem? Why are you being so difficult?"

"Just leave me alone."

"That's not what you wanted last night." Her body tenses. "You needed me then."

"No I didn't."

"Then why did you sleep so peacefully the rest of the night?"

"Who's to say I did?"

"Katniss," I raise my voice, "can you be reasonable at all?"

"Leave me alone!" she spits.

"Why?" I'm yelling now. "So you can go off and cry in a closet by yourself?"

"Stop! It's not supposed to be like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like this! You aren't supposed to be so okay! You aren't the one who's supposed to be comforting me. You're supposed to need me. Not the other way around!"

"Really? I do need you! I've been sitting here all day beating myself up! Is this about what I said last night?"

"What? No."

"Then what?"

She looks at her feet, "You don't need me. I haven't told you much of what happened, of what you don't remember. My mother threw herself into her work and I thought helping you would help me. Now that you're doing so well I can feel myself being crushed."

"But I do," I say walking to her and grabbing her hand. "I need you. I want to protect you just like you want to protect me. It's our instinct. And I'm not letting you go off of the edge again."

I see tears threaten her. "You don't understand."

"I understand the nightmares. I understand the pain. Fear. Paralysis. Every single day it feels like you could go back to the arena. I understand."

"But Gale and P-"

"Katniss, hear me out. I told you I'm not letting you go. I'm not letting _this _go."

Her eyes widen and her words catch in her throat. Without thinking I press my lips against hers. I pull back and she stares at me mindlessly for a few seconds. Is she going to react at all? Say anything?

"Annie and you got married."

I step back and rub my neck. Married. Is she lying? No, she wouldn't lie about that. I try to speak words but nothing comes out. My mind races and before I realize what I'm doing I'm kissing her again. My mind stops and I pull back. I do the only thing that seems reasonable, I leave the room without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Peeta's POV

Wow, it's different here. Rich, big, scenic. District 12 wouldn't even be worth going back to if Katniss wasn't there. I didn't mean to snap at her. Everything just turned shiny and I got confused. It was like I was back in the Games. But she was quick to send me away.

Although it's nice here, I hate it. For the first month Annie didn't even look at me and she still hasn't said anything. Now she looks at me sometimes but it's more like she's looking through me.

I walk down the hall and into the kitchen. Annie's house is not too different from my house in the victor's village in 12. No one else is up but I like the silence. Unaware where everything is, I search through the cabinets. Flour, yeast, and salt. I figure that the flour is salty enough, though. I mix the ingredients and add water. I eye some honey. That could be the perfect touch. I put the bread in to cook and start cleaning up. After the freshly cleaned dishes are put away I turn to walk to the living room

"Annie," I blurt upon seeing her, "I didn't know you were up."

She stares at me intently.

"How long have you been," I trail off, "never mind. I'm going to the living room." I sit down on the couch and close my eyes. I can't stop thinking about Katniss. What are she and Finnick doing? Why hasn't she called?

I rub my eyes and open them. Annie is sitting on the couch a little bit away from me. She's staring off into the distance. She must feel my gaze on her because she turns to me and tilts her head ever so slightly to the side. Her long, bronze hair falls just at her shoulder blades and her sea green eyes take in every feature of my face. It almost feels like she's looking straight to my soul. We sit there for what feels like a few moments but turns out to be almost twenty minutes. The scent of the bread leads me to break my gaze and I go to get the bread out of the oven. I feel Annie's eyes on my back as I leave the room.

The kitchen is filled with the scent of fresh bread and I reminiscently inhale the air. It smells like home. I throw on some pot holders and pull the bread out of the oven. Its pale green color matches the rest of the district. I can't help but think of Finnick and Annie's eyes. Of their son's eyes.

I go and put the bread down to allow it to cool. I see Annie in the doorway watching the bread.

"Want a piece?" I ask.

She turns and walks away uncomfortably.

"Okay then," I mumble to myself.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying. It rings throughout my mind. After about ten minutes I decide to go see what's going on. I move tacitly through the house. The source of the crying is Finnick and Annie's son. A nightlight is shining through the doorway. The light bounces around the hallway. I hear Annie's soft voice trying to comfort him.

"Hush now, Finn, no more tears. Be brave. I'm here, I have you."

Finn? She named him Finnick Junior?

She hums him a little tune and bounces him in hopes of him falling back asleep. He continues to cry. I peak in more and the floor creaks beneath my feet. Annie looks over.

"Sorry," I whisper.

She gives me a look, as if pleading for help. I don't know very much about babies but I nod and start walking toward the kitchen. She hesitantly follows. I grab a few things and a bowl. I mix them together. I hold my hand out for Annie and she walks over. I use her finger to scoop up some of the mixture. Then, I place her finger in Finn's mouth like a pacifier. In an instant, the baby stops crying. Annie's tired eyes look at me in surprise.

"I can take him," I say,"you go back to sleep."

She looks me up and down and takes a few moments before handing him to me.

"Don't worry," I assure her. I scoop up some more of the mixture and put my finger in the baby's mouth. I hear Annie let out a deep breath and walk away.

I gently pat Finn's back and hum to him until he drifts to sleep. I quietly walk up to his room while continuing to pat his back. After I get to his room, I put him in his crib. I watch his little chest rise and fall with each breath he takes. His little eyelids flutter and I wonder what he's dreaming about. I can't help but wonder what it would be like if Katniss actually did have a baby. Things would be really different. I sigh and leave the room, quietly closing the door behind me. I pass by Annie's room and find the door wide open. I peer in and she appears to be sleeping. I go to close the door and she opens her eyes.

"Sorry," I whisper.

Her eyes search mine and she looks away. "Thank you."

I smile, "No problem."

I close the door and walk back to my room. Thank you. That's the first thing she's said to me in the past two months. Ever. I can't help but smile as i drift into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if this chapter was slow :P and soory it took so long to get out! I'm going back to Finnick and Katniss for the next chapter so no worries! Keep following and reviewing! Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

****Katniss's POV

Sunlight shines through my window. It's a good thing I've become accustomed to no sleep because that's how last night went. I can't believe I said that. I didn't mean to. It slipped out. I don't know what I'm going to say to him. I yank the covers over my head to protect myself from the imminent day. I don't want to face the world. I'm overcome with regret for sending Peeta away. If he was here it wouldn't have happened. I miss his compassionate blue eyes. I miss his strong arms holding me. I miss the smell of bread every morning. What was I thinking sending him away?

I hear footsteps downstairs. Then a door slam. Finnick. I cocoon myself in the blankets and proceed to sob.

Finnick's POV

I'm not angry. Slam. Okay, maybe I am. I just can't help but feel betrayed. Yet somehow I want to kiss her again. Maybe I'm crazy. It doesn't matter anymore, though. Judging from how quiet it was last night she didn't sleep. I didn't hear her crying either. She's shutting out emotions. I should be there for her, telling her it's okay. But here I am, being stubborn and running away. I'm not usually like this. Who _am _I?

My feet take me to the forest. I'm clutching her bow and a sheath of arrows. I guess I'm going to hunt.

I grasp pieces of bark and claw my way up a tree. Katniss taught me well. It's not long before a squirrel is prancing around, digging for acorns. I watch its tail twitch and put the bow into position. I do exactly what I've watched Katniss do. I pull the string back to my cheek, aim, and shoot.

* * *

I track mud into the house. It doesn't matter to me but I still kick my shoes off. I've been gone almost all day. Katniss peers around a corner at me. She obviously is about to say something but I cut her off.

"Skin and clean these," I throw the game bag at her.

She looks inside. Her eyes widen, "You killed thirteen squirrels?"

"Sure."

"I didn't think you were paying attention when I took you hunting."

Of course I was paying attention. Every moment we have spent together is etched in my mind. Forever. "Didn't I ask you to do something?"

She's taken aback. "I wouldn't exactly use the word ask."

"Just do it!" I shout.

"What's your problem?"she spits back.

"Just do what I ask!"

"You aren't asking!"

"Then just tell me, Katniss!"

Katniss's POV

"Tell me everything," he whispers.

I've been dreading this for a long time but I've had more than enough time to figure out how to say it.

"You got married to Annie."

"Well I got that part. Tell me about the wedding."

"She wore the dress I wore in District 5 on my victory tour. Peeta made a beautiful cake with dolphins and waves. The wedding was a traditional District 4 one. There was dancing at the reception. After the wedding you seemed like you were lost in a daze of happiness. You never let go of Annie's hand. You two were inseparable."

"Wow," he says, trying to picture it, "that sounds incredible."

"It was."

"What happened in the Capitol?"

I hesitate. "So many people died. It was all my fault. I caused the rebellion. Gale tried to leave you behind, but I didn't let him. I jumped down to save you. I went into full on survival mode and Gale had my back. I didn't know one of the mutts bit him."

"You risked everything to save me."

"I guess you could say that."

"Where's Gale now?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's worse."

"Please tell me," he says with sympathetic eyes.

"Well, after I told him I didn't think I could forgive him, we stopped talking. I was here, in shambles, all alone. I barely moved. Barely breathed. Then I got a call from Haymitch. The bite had been lethal. A slow moving poison gradually shut down his body. I went to see him, he died in my arms. All I do is cause pain and death. Gale had saved so many people. And by saving you, I ultimately killed him."

"Katniss," he walks toward me, "that's not all you're good for. Never tell yourself that. Why couldn't you forgive him?"

"He designed a double exploding bomb," I say, tears stinging my eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I watched my little duck burn to death because of those bombs. I couldn't do anything about it."

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything," I sob, "she's going to be gone either way."

"She can't be dead. After everything you did to keep her safe. You volunteered for her. Took care of her when your mother couldn't. You did so much."

"To stall the inevitable I guess."

I can't see anything because the tears are blinding me. I feel his arms wrap around me. His warm lips press against my forehead. I never want his grip to loosen. He picks me up and carries me to my room. There are still so many things to tell him about but I can't speak. He doesn't push it. I'm not going to be able to pretend those things didn't happen. It's impossible now. At least I can rely on his arms around me tonight.

"Like I said, Kitty," his voice soothes me, "I'm never letting you go."

Finnick's POV

_I grasp Annie's hand. That smile is something I can get used to seeing for the rest of my life. She's so beautiful. I see Gale and Greasy Sae run onto the dance floor when the fiddler plays District 12 music. Many people join in and I see Katniss clapping. She's standing next to Johanna and suddenly I see her scan the room. She grabs Prim's hand and they dance together. Her movements are swift and beautiful. _

_"Wow," Annie whispers._

_"Look at them go!" I tighten my grasp._

_"They look so happy and amazing."_

_"Yeah, and beautiful, like you."_

_Annie smiles at me. "One thing's for sure."_

_"What's that?"_

_"That Katniss Everdeen is really something special."_

_"You got that right," I say watching her lovingly dance with her sister. "She really is."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Katniss's POV

"KATNISS!"

I roll over in bed. I'm never going to get decent sleep, am I?

"What?" I ask sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"You're never going to believe it!"

"If you told me we could find out if that's true," I yawn. He's practically skipping around the room. I watch him, amused. Then he does the strangest thing. "Did you just-"

"Dance?" he says wiggling his eyebrows. "YES! Just like Gale, Greasy Sae, Prim, and you at the wedding!" He continues trying to replicate the dance moves. He throws his body around as if he's a flower sack.

"You aren't very good."

"I'm going off a dream. Give me some credit, I'm trying. And i remembered something, so be excited!"

"I am."

"Too early to be enthusiastic?"

"Extremely."

"It was weird," he says, "I remembered everything like a film. It was like I was experiencing it again. I'm pretty sure I-"

"Remembered everything that went through your mind?"

"Yeah," he says slowly, "how'd you know that?"

"It's still a flashback. The same rules apply for dreams as nightmares."

"Right."

"Well this is a good sign!"

He smiles. "Yeah! Now let's go bake some cookies, Kitty!"

"Why are you so obsessed?"

"Definitely the apron," he says rolling his eyes.

I put my hands up defensively and back out of the room. He follows and we walk to the kitchen.

"Do we have to make cookies? Can't we eat some squirrel?"

"If we have to," he shudders at the thought. "You make the _squirrel_. I'll make the cookies!"

* * *

(2 months later)

"Haymitch, do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Sweetheart," he says from the other side of the line, "he's going to have to visit his _wife_ at some point."

I flinch at the word wife. "I haven't even told him about the baby yet, though."

"Now would probably be a good time to speak up."

"I don't know if I should-" a hand rests on my shoulder. Oh no. "If I should buy bread or have Peeta bake it for us!"

I turn to Finnick's shocked face. "Baby?!" he mouths. I shake my head and turn away.

"What?" Haymitch asks. "Everything okay, sweetheart?"

"But Peeta is such an amazing baker!"

"I'll come get Finnick and you in a few hours." He hangs up.

"Do you and Peeta actually have a baby?" he excitedly asks.

"No, no, no. You misheard me, Finn."

"Oh, what'd you say, then?"

Baby. Schaby. Taby. Lavey. Oh, no.

"I said...um...maybe."

"'I haven't even told him about the _maybe_ yet, though?'" he questions.

"Exactly!" I shout. "Sorry about the broken english. I just was having trouble formulating sentences." Please buy it. Please buy it.

"Okay," he says slowly.

"So we should go swimming for like," I look at the time, "twelve hours."

"What?" Finnick says, laughing. "I didn't think you liked swimming that much."

"I do! Let's go!" I shout, pulling him along.

"No, really, what's going on?"

I sigh. "Haymitch is coming in a few hours to pick us up and take us to District 4."

The corners of his mouth turn up the slightest bit. "I get to see Annie," he tells himself.

"Yeah," I say bitterly, "and I get to see Peeta."

"You'll be fine, Kitty. I'll help you keep your distance."

"Fine," I sigh, "go get your clothes."

Finnick's POV

We walk up the path to Annie's house. Nothing has changed. I smile and take the lead. My strides are big and it's almost as if I'm running. Deep breath. I knock. I hear footsteps coming toward the door.

"You got him?" shouts a girl, her back facing the door as she opens it. She has long, perfect brown hair. She's wearing a striped sweater, the sleeves are clearly to long for her. She turns to face me and I'm greeted by emerald eyes. Slowly, she tilts her head up to look at me. She soaks in every feature as if it's the first time again. Her eyes soften into a passionate, reminiscent admiration. It's only a half second before our bodies are crashing together. Embracing, clutching, holding on like it's the last time we'll ever see each other again.

"Finnick," she whispers into my chest. Her arms are tightly around me.

"Annie." I pick her up and spin her around. When I put her back down I see Katniss looking at her feet. I turn and hold my hand out to her. "Come on, Kitty," I smile.

She slowly walks toward me and I place my arm around her. I usher us all inside. Annie's eyes focus on my arm and i drop it from Katniss's shoulder.

"Annie, who was at the do-"

"Peeta," Finnick says, "brought her back in one piece like I promised!"

Peeta looks at Katniss longingly and she doesn't look at him at all. "Katniss," he stares at her.

"Peeta," she replies, observing her shoes intensely.

"I missed you," he says coming closer. I see her body tense. Time to step in.

"Aww," I say, acting flattered, "I missed you too, Peetabear!" I hug him. He uncomfortably stands there while I hug him.

"I meant Katniss," he says awkwardly.

"Well," I say, turning my nose up at him, "if you're going to be like that then I'm taking Katniss and we're choosing our rooms."

I kiss Annie on the cheek before grabbing Katniss's hand and storming toward any room. Peeta and Annie stand there dumbly.

"Thanks," she says when we're out of earshot.

"Hey, I said I'd help you out," I smile at her. I stare into her silver eyes for a while. I realize I'm still holding her hand so I drop it and clear my throat. "Anyway, you want this room?"

"Are there any other rooms?" she asks.

"Not on this level."

She thinks about it for a few seconds and then says yes. I turn to leave and she says "Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you going to stay with me?" Her eyes look hopeful.

"I should probably stay with my wife," I say.

"Oh," she says, "okay then."

"Not that I don't want to. It's just," I trail off, "complicated."

"No, it makes completely sense. Go."

Before I can protest she pushes me out of the room and closes the door. Well then. I start walking toward the stairs.

Katniss's POV

Rejection is the worst. I hear his footsteps growing fainter. Then it hits me. The baby. I can't let him know until I tell him. I burst through the door. He's already headed up the steps. What do I do? What do I do?

"FINN!" I shout. His footsteps stop.

"What?" I hear him holler back.

"Can you come here really quickly?"

"Can I put my stuff in my room first?"

"NO!" I scream. "I mean, just come here!"

I hear him come back down the steps. He finally reaches me. "What?" he asks.

"I, um, missed you."

"You missed me?" he asks. "For the three seconds I walked away for?"

"And the three seconds it took to get back!"

His eyes narrow, "I'm going to put my stuff away."

"Wait!" I plead.

"Yes?"

"I'll take your stuff to your room. You go buy baking supplies with Peeta."

"You sure?" he asks.

"Completely."

"Okay," he says, dropping his stuff. "PEETA! WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!"

They discuss ingredients and leave. I sigh in relief. Now is the time to see this son of his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

****Katniss's POV

I smile at the door for a few minutes. Okay, they didn't forget anything. It's time! I spin around on my heel and race over to the stairs. When I get to the top of them I start frantically opening every door on that level. Door one, not it. Door two, nothing. Door three, Peeta's room. Door four, Annie and Finnick's room. It dawns on me that I left his stuff downstairs. Oh, well. I'll get it later. Finally, behind door five, I see a crib. Bingo.

I tiptoe into the dark room. I can barely see anything, seeing as the only light is streaming in through the open door. I quietly make my way to the crib. No baby. I squint into the dim light in order to really see what this crib looks like. It is made of drift wood and has a pale blue blanket inside. The outside has small, intricate designs of boats and waves. As I'm admiring the carvings I come to a word and gasp.

"She named him Finnick," I whisper.

Finnick's POV

"We need cookie supplies, Mellark! Get it straight!"

"We aren't going to live off of cookies," he huffs.

"Who's decide that?" I ask. "Katniss thinks my cookies are better than yours."

He drops the piece of fruit he was holding and laughs. "W-what? Not possible. She may have come to tolerate yours but mine are definitely better."

"I practiced everyday and now they're amazing. Accept it."

"Well, I practiced my whole life."

"Which is why it's so embarrassing for you that mine are so much better."

Peeta narrows his eyes, "Watch your mouth, Odair."

I smile. I should get along with him, or at least try. For my lady.

Katniss's POV

Finnick and Peeta still aren't back. They've been gone for a few hours. I hear footsteps and the sound of a door opening and shutting. As I scramble to my feet Annie walks in. She doesn't seem to notice me.

"Annie," I say, "you're back."

She looks at me with tired eyes and nods. She's holding Baby Finn in her arms. I glance at him.

"It's different to see him in person," I smile. He looks just like Finnick. Striking green eyes, bronze hair, he's practically a mini Finn.

"I suppose it is." She starts walking to the stairs.

"Annie!" I call. She turns slightly. "I can take him for a little while if you want."

She analyzes my face. "You want to."

"Well I-"

"Take him." Wordlessly, she walks over to me and places him in my hands. Then she turns on her heel and walks toward the door and pauses, "Keep him safe."

With my life.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I AM SO SORRY! I just got out of the swing of things intensely :( this is so short. I have so much writers block on this so please pm me with ideas! I might be forced to leave this unfinished D:**


End file.
